In network security systems, one of the requirements includes archiving any data leaving an organization. With cloud based security systems, an additional requirement is that data should not be archived an organization's administrative domain. For example, data leakage policies include systems and methods for detecting and blocking compliance violation events originating from within the company's administrative domain. Most data leakage events are accidental however there could be an intentional act of data breach. The organization's Information Technology (IT) and/or Human Resources (HR) auditors would need to review such violation events, ascertain the event as accidental or intentional and take appropriate action. To meet these requirements, systems and methods are needed to collect the content of web transaction with violations along with other Metadata (e.g., transaction type, Uniform Resource Locator (URL), User and Data leakage snippets, etc.) and store it for future review. In cloud based security systems, conventional solutions store the data in cloud data stores. Disadvantageously, this can breaks the data privacy requirements of the organization. Also, this results in massive amounts of data being stored in the cloud data store hindering scalability of the cloud based security systems. Archiving systems and methods for web transactions should be able to handle large number of transactions and make relevant data available for review without storing it outside an organization's data privacy perimeter.